


Seven deadly sins

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Possession, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: This was going to be a Halloween fic, but then the idea of Mickey  in love I  could see him possess all of the seven deadly sinsIts different than I normally write so  no hard feelings if you don't like it :::: lookin' at you J_Q:::::





	Seven deadly sins

PRIDE.

Mickey Milkovich was a proud man.  There wasn't much for him to be proud of, dead beat father, dead mother, living a thuggish lifestyle. 

He was proud about being his authentic self, the tattoos proved that. He was proud enough to never ask for a hand out; a fist to the face was more his style anyway.

He led his life with an empty pride, though he denied it. He had nothing to ultimately live for. 

His accomplishments were terrorizing Southside, demanding payments, bribes, and stealing what he needed.

Ian Gallagher, however, was born to be an angel. He spent his whole life working for happiness, even though the world gave him nothing, he sought out a job to help others.

He was a humble, maybe a bit shy, He was content with the siblings he had, they were his family and his friends. 

Mickey's only goal in life was to try and be happy; Ian's was to please.

They were a match made in purgatory.

ENVY.

Mickey watched Ian from afar. He simultaneously felt hatred and an extreme sense of love for the red head. Mickey envied him, more than he had ever envied another living soul.

Ian danced for extra money, he was an ambulance driver, but also a bit of a party animal so why not make money while having a good time? Mickey quickly figured out his schedule, so naturally mick went to the very gay bar he's never find himself in. Just so he could see Ian.

He watched, from the bar. He studied the way Ian moved, became intrigued by his hip, his torso. Mickey became obsessed with Ian's kissed by fire hair, and his green eyes. He doubed anyone else was laying attention to this kids face; not with a body like that. He watched the interactions with others, fell in love with his smile, his ability to block out all the pervy old guys groping themselves while he danced.

Mickey had let his hair grow out. He let the scruff around his chin grow. He wondered if Ian would like it, if he would even noticed. He wondered if he just looked like a homeless bum. 

Mickey Milkovich hated himself.

Ian was just so pretty. Inside and out and everywhere in between.

Why couldn't Mickey be pretty, too?

He didn't understand.

It just wasn't fair.

ANGER.

Mickey decided that he hated Ian, more than he loved him. He hated that he was gay, hated that Ian was the first person to make him admit that.

It was hatred with a passion. A deep, burning, incinerating passion, that made him want to rip out his own heart and throw it at Ian. He hated his heart and didn't want it any more. It had betrayed him after all these years of walls and hardening. It had soften at the sight of the ginger.

Mickey wanted to scream his hatred until his own lungs burst. 

Mickey hated Ian because he was just so perfect. At least perfect for him. But he didn't even know he existed. 

SLOTH.

Mickey had things to do, and places to be; well more like people to beat and money to steal. 

But he didn't want to do any of those things, or be at any of those places.

Mickey always had bad habits; the smoking, the violence. But now he started neglecting his life, trading it instead, for Ian's. He started to found out things about Ian, where lived and found out where he worked, where he worked out, what his favourite food was. Fuck he was a good damn stalker of a good damn think.

Mickey had dropped everything, least he didn't have people in his life to even notice, no spouse at home, no employer to notice he's not at work, not even a fucking pet. 

Mickey watched Ian, he followed Ian. He sat in his car across the road from Ian's apartment, and watched. 

Mickey studied Ian's life, while letting his own fall to pieces.

GREED.

Mickey wanted Ian all to himself. From all the stalking he knew Ian didn't have any friends, and that his family were too self involved to notice anything not about them.

Mickey made the move to make Ian his, talking to him at the bar, meeting up for hookups, once he got a taste of his full nine inches, he just wanted more, it's all he wanted. Greedy as he was, he agreed to blow Ian any time he wanted. Ian thought he was winning, but it was Mickey.

Ian started spent a lot of time with Mickey. They shared an apartment. They were a couple, they weren't hiding what they had. 

Mickey hated Ian's dancing now, he could not stand the time he was there. He hated him for allowing those dirty old men to look at him, to fucking touch him, to buy him drinks. He hated when Ian talked about them, Ned, Caleb, Trevor. He didn't care who they were or what they looked like he just cared that they got time with him while he danced.

It made Mickey want to puke. Ian was his. Not theirs.

Mickey knew more about Ian than any of them ever would. Mickey knew ian needed to keep his meds balanced, he knew how isn't likes having fingers run through his hair while they curled up on the couch, he knew Ian cared more than he ever let on. 

Mickey knew that Ian needed him; he could see it in his eyes. That they kept each other alive.

All the other fuckers did was tell Ian things that weren't true; Mickey wasn't good enough, they could take better care of them. Fuck all they wanted was a good fuck and not give a real shit about him. 

It happened by accident, one of them died; hit by a car or some shit Mickey didn't pay much attention. But the thought travelled through Mickey's mind his sister was notorious for running someone over if they got in the way of her love life; he should take a page out of her book. 

Someone was dead, and mickey felt like he was on top of the world, one less person in the way of his happiness.

Sure Ian was sad about it, enough to fill his green eyes with tears. Mickey's hands held his face gazing into his eyes. He was so beautiful, so much more beautiful up close. The sadness was fleeting, it was the type of sadness you have for the loss of a life but not for someone you actually cared for.

It was there, their hearts beating as one, their eyes locked that Mickey knew. Without a doubt no one else would ever be in their way.

Ian was his.

GLUTTONY.

They had found their rhythm, living together, working, being a couple. The darkness that surrounded Mickey was balanced by the light Ian brought forth.

Mickey couldn't get enough of Ian. The taste of his lips, the ripples of his chest, the length of his cock. He wanted it all. And he wanted it all the time. He'd rather sex with Ian than food to survive. 

He would text Ian at work demanding sexy photos. He would salivate waiting for Ian to answer him. Ian was a tease and woukd either make him wait for it or only send a photo with his shirt pulled up.

A low grumble formed in Mickey's throat. It wasn't enough, he needed more. He was starving for more.

His icy eyes fixated on his lips, soft straight lines of soft pink. He needs to have them touch his lips, in his mouth. He pushes Ian into the wall, diving to kiss him. Mickey's lips crush Ian's. It's rough a bit sloppy and rushed, he's in agony - of desire and longing, as if nothing would ever be enough.

He was Ian's and Ian is his. Out of anything they could agree or disagree on, that is the one thing they knew to be true, the one thing they feel with every fiber of their being.

He belongs to Ian, and Mickey just can't get enough of him.

 

LUST  
The sex was amazing, hot, passionate. Mickey had never opened up so much with one person. He'd never consider toys or adventurous sex before. 

Mickey didn’t know sex could be like that.o Too long he had sex with woman to his who he was, and sex in the wrong position to be be anyone's bitch in juvie. But Mickey was a bottom, a power bottom but a bottom none the less. Ian was something else; Was from the moment Mickey laid eyes on him. Mickey walked around smelling like Ian's cologne which was too fucking gay for his nostrils but now didn't give a single flying fuck because the sex is that good .

Mickey realized what kind of kinky shit he was into. Maybe they were just trying to keep things interesting or maybe they were both horny dirty people. 

"I want you to choke me,” Ian repeats, taking Mickey's hand and putting it against his throat.

“ What ? I choke out people who owe me money I c -- why would -- I don’t want to hurt you.”

"I know you don’t. You’re a kind and gentle man, Mickey Milkovich; even if you don't want people to know it.” Ian smiled. “But I don’t want kind and gentle.”

Mickey's thumb is stroked over the soft skin just over Ian's pulse, still wrapped around his neck and Ian wraped both hands around Mick's forearm,pushing the strong hands down.

Having the power to cut off someone's oxygen was exhilarating, powerful, hot. 

Having his oxygen supply cut off was like being stuck in the gasp before an orgasm, almost at the edge.

***

Ian tilted his head to the side "I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who..." And he listed off on his fingers. “ likes to be fucked as hard as you do. Likes their hair pulled as hard as you. You like to be bitten so hard. You like their nipples twisted hard. You like me scratching their back hard. You even like a little teeth when I suck your cock." The last one made him smile, Ian was just as twisted in love with Mickey Mickey was with him "And I think you would like it if I slapped you.”

The level of their sex life increased each time, from bondage to physical torture. Each time elevated a new love, a new wave of endorphins. 

His list for him, for his body, was everything, it's all that consumed his thoughts. It's all he could have hoped for. 

****

Mickey was never meant for happiness even if it's all he ever wanted. He was destined for a life of violence. 

Ian was destined to live a life helping people. But he helped one person the most. Mickey. He might not ever know how much. 

He was a Sinner,  
He was a lover.  
He didn't care as long as he had Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a Halloween fic, but then the idea of Mickey in love I could see him possess all of the seven deadly sins 
> 
> Its different than I normally write so no hard feelings if you don't like it :::: lookin' at you J_Q:::::


End file.
